westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
April 16, 2011: A
Stone Chief offers the following information: Pledges to provide his help. Needs for his people to be recognized as citizens of the Westmarch. Then, he can provide his men in battles. I think you might be able to survive the Bloodwrought Coliseum and it's challenges. I do not think you will fare so well against Titanicus. Hasan supposedly will have information on battling giants (larger creatures). Kristof believes that the Stone Giant Chief recognized the pwoer of the Kingdom of the West (repairing the roads and towers) in its ability to protect Regis Vale. The party goes to talk to Sir Niviar: River: We're looking into this Titanicus fellow. We're currently following a lead. ONe of the things is that we may need more The leader of the Stonefist clan is willing to ally with us, but he needs a concession or two from you. Recognition for the clan as citizens of the Westmarch. Niviar: I think that would be wise on both sides. This is excellent news to bring. I wanted to do so a while ago, but I had no in into getting the party. River: XXX being a Lorgae. I had only thought it a myth. Niviar: I do know a thing or two about the City of Brass. First of all, the Cloud Giants as a whole are aware of the advantages of not killing and eating everything. The Hill Giants, not so much. The Fire and Frost Giants, somewhat. It is like any city. There are upstanding citizens and lowlifes. The lowlifes will want to kill you and eat you. It is unadvised that you go there unless you are well protected or well connected. Niviar: It sounds like the Stonefist Chief has given History. Kristof heard that Holos was deposed. Vitrano heard that Holos was killed by Storm Giants. ----- The eggs just hatched. Hasan: I'm glad to see you guys. Those wild ones are Hasan: He's right, but about 50 years ago. Well . The thing is we got overrun. Part of the reason we're living here is that the deep warren got overrun. A while back, some drow decided they wanted the place. Unfortunately, that's where our training facilities were. That's where our Zealots woudl train. It would be great to have our warren back. I can guarantee us that if you helped us get the warrens back, the Zealots would be happy to train you. I could teach you guys a few things about riding those lizards. I know you guys are men of your word. If you promise to look into the deep warren problem, I'll teach you guys about riding those lizards. If you eliminate the drow from the warrens, I guarantee that the Zealots will train you. Two weeks later, the party is skilled riders of lizard mounts (Dragon or Reptile). Feat gained: Mount is levelled to your level minus 2. Deep Warren of the Scaled Mother Sometimes believed to be an aspect of Tiamat. Encounter with Bullettes Aria recognizes the Bullette has some reasonable value for the shell parts. River "skins" the Bullette for 5 samples for 200 GP each. Traps disabled using Drow materials. Found Kobold Warrens that could hold a couple hundred.